Conventional security systems require expensive and bulky equipment to monitor a building or other desired areas for denying access to potential intruders. These systems are not practical for use in a residential home. Therefore, it is desirable to have a security and surveillance system that integrates with available home equipment such as a television to provide low cost and effective surveillance monitoring of the house and grounds.
From the foregoing it may be appreciated that a need has arisen for a security and surveillance system that automatically performs a specified function upon detecting the presence of an intruder. A need has also arisen for a security and surveillance system that automatically interrupts normal television viewing to display a zone of surveillance in the event of a monitored intrusion. Further, a need has arisen for a security and surveillance system that generates in infrared code to control a television monitor in response to a detected intrusion event.